


The Wedding

by AstericLightning



Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [8]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Holding Hands, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Post-Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Onslaught Spoilers, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstericLightning/pseuds/AstericLightning
Summary: Once RJ starts walking down the aisle, Theron’s life will change forever.No, that was a lie. His life changed the moment he introduced himself to RJ back at the Republic Fleet.RJ and Theron have their wedding.
Relationships: Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Theron Shan, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython & Male Smuggler, Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan, Male Outlander/Theron Shan, The Outlander/Theron Shan
Series: Trial and Error of a Jedi and a Spy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773304
Kudos: 9





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Star Wars: the Old Republic characters. All official characters and stories that were in the game are owned by EA and BioWare. Star Wars is also owned by Disney and Lucasfilms. Ryo, is an OC that takes the role of the Hero as the Hero of Tython in this fanfic series. Palis (Smuggler) is an OC taking up the mantle of their respective classes in this fanfic series. Please support the official release.

“Cold feet Theron?” Lana asked.

“My _wedding_ is in 3 hours Lana.” Theron argued, trying to memorize everything he wrote on his Flashcard. He should’ve gotten an implant to memorize what he has to say up there.

“Why aren’t you with RJ for this?”

“Wedding tradition, apparently we aren’t allowed to see each other until he walks down the aisle.”

Theron has been a nervous wreck the whole month, though he’d hide it with his optimistic personality. The first day was the worst, RJ had somehow convinced both of Theron’s parents to attend the wedding.

He didn’t even know how that was possible.

Normally if a Jedi had attachments, they’d have to be separated immediately. Miraculously enough, RJ was a special case since he wasn’t really a Jedi anymore, more of an ally, being the Commander of the Alliance.

Theron was skeptical to have his parents at the wedding, considering he had never actually seen the both of them in the same room. 

His fiancé was a miracle worker, he loved and hated that part about him. It was _awkward_ for Theron when he visited Malcom and Satele, small talk never really suited him. In the end RJ was the one explaining how Theron wanted her to be at his wedding, sympathizing that life is too short and to enjoy the moments, cliche stuff to convince Satele.

Jace Malcom, was just brutally awkward. RJ had given up on any meaningful conversation and simply asked Malcom to come to the wedding.

It was sort of funny in some way, but the bad outweigh the good. 

“If it makes you feel any better, he’s probably worried and talking it out with Kira.” Lana commented, looking in the mirror and fixing the strap on her shoulder.

Theron puts down his flashcard before cracking a smile. “Let’s hope that the force is with us and no one ends up dead, surprisingly a lot of people are attending.”

“You both decided to confiscate weapons.” Lana answered. “Plus, Arcann’s on security and no Sith or Jedi wants to deal with that.” 

Theron sighed before picking up his flashcard once more and started rereading it again.

He didn’t know what to say up there, his wedding vows. RJ seemed to panic about it as well, but for obvious reasons they couldn’t let the other know. 

This was the most open they had ever been about their relationship. It was mostly close friends that knew the summary of what they had gone through. They were about to be more open at their wedding, and possibly the galaxy after this, so it’s a big step to deal with.

He had asked Lana to be his best woman a few days after RJ reunited with his former crew mates. She was honored to hear that she was chosen as Theron’s best woman. 

He hasn’t been this scared since, he almost killed RJ back when he betrayed him for the Order.

This was a new step, and Theron’s afraid he’ll mess up.

——

“How, do I look?” 

“Woah. You look amazing RJ.” Kira points out, she looks at the attire RJ was wearing, the tux was a light blue, matching the color of the pure water on Rishi.

“Thank you Kira.” RJ responded. “The wedding is in a few hours, but the ceremony is 30 minutes after it starts.”

“You have time, just breathe.” Scourge remarked. He looked at the Sith Pureblood and smiled at the comment. He’s still getting used to Scourge’s emotions but, he’s really good at being emotional support when Theron or Kira weren’t around.

“This is, kind of scary, if I’m being honest.”

“It’s fine to be a little scared, I abandoned my first wedding.” Doc joked. RJ couldn’t help but chuckle at Doc’s comment.

Doc laughed and bursted into tears at his own joke, and the rest of them couldn’t help but join in on the laughter. Even Rusk and T7 joined in. 

“Yeah, I’m not doing that to Theron.”

“T7 = Flower Droid // T7 = Happy!” T7 beeps out. 

It was a unique choice to have T7 be the one to throw the flowers around during the ceremony. He knew that Theron thought he was crazy, but T7 was his first companion. He deserved a role in this wedding.

“Say goodbye to your freedom.” Doc remarks, putting his arm around RJ. “Something you will never see again.”

“Doc, that’s enough of scaring RJ.” Rusk interrupts, causing Doc to pout.

“You’re no fun.”

“I can be fun. Just not when it might hurt other’s feelings or emotions.” Rusk countered. 

“Except for chess, it’s boring if it’s chess.” RJ responded. Rusk opened his mouth before stopping midway and sighed in defeat. Kira and Doc couldn’t help but laugh at Rusk’s reaction, while Scourge cracked a small smile.

“It’s nice, it feels like forever since we really talked like this.” Kira pointed out, looking at the other 5 in the room. “Don’t forget about us when you’re married.”

“Wait what? Of course I won’t forget you guys.” RJ exclaimed. He saw Kira and the other’s mood change, it felt different from the energy they dispersed moments ago.

“On a serious note RJ, you’re the first one to settle down.” Doc sighed before looking at RJ. “This crew meant a lot to us all. I mean, we just got back together. But it’s changing again and now you have this fiancé half of us barely know.” 

“Theron‘s a good man.”

“This isn’t about him.”

“Doc if it isn’t about him, what are you guys worried about?”

“It’s you.” Scourge jumps in, he looks at Kira and she nods before both of them look back at RJ.

“Sometimes we miss what the 6 of us had. It just feels like everything’s changing, you know?” Kira mumbled before sitting down, hugging her knees as she looked towards the corner of the wall. 

“T7 = sad + happy // T7 = Conflicted.” 

“Wait guys.” RJ interrupted. “Just because I’m busy with Theron sometimes doesn’t mean that it’s the end for us.”

“That’s what we thought at first.” Kira blurted out. “And look where that ended up, it took over 5 years for us to be together again when you disappeared.”

“That’s enough, all of you.” RJ slammed the table, catching the attention of everyone in the room. He closes his eyes to take a deep breath, and exhales after.

“I’m only going to say this once. I am _not_ going to forget about you. Each and everyone of you guys I consider family. “ RJ announced, looking at all 5 of his crew. “I love you all and even if we aren’t physically together, I won’t forget you guys anytime soon.”

“Impressive speech, Commander.” Rusk smiled, patting Doc in the back, who seemed to be holding back tears as he fondled with his mustache.

RJ smiled back before looking at Kira. She stood up before walking over towards RJ. He’s expecting a slap, but is greeted with arms wrapping around him.

Kira’s crying, and RJ couldn’t help but hug her tighter. This was his padawan, she meant a lot to him. 

Everyone there meant a lot to RJ.

He could feel Doc join in on the hug, then T7 miraculously joined. How T7 is physically hugging them, he has no idea. Rusk craved in about 20 seconds after and joined them in the group hug.

“Oh Scourge~” Doc called out, the group unraveled their group hug before looking at former Emperor’s Wrath.

“Come on, you know you want to.” RJ looks at Scourge with a smug look.

“I’ll pass.”

“You told me yourself that this group meant a lot to you.“ RJ practically drags Scourge’s arm into the group and squash him with a group hug.

If he didn’t have his emotions back they’d all be dead, definitely dead.

The hug lasted for what seemed like forever, but it was merely 3 minutes. It was 3 important minutes to them, because they didn’t know how it would be once he married Theron.

It suddenly hit RJ how big this was for him, and not just Theron, but all their friends too.

RJ was with Theron, a lot. He spent time with T7 and Rusk during the early stages of the Alliance. Then with Doc, Kira and Scourge after he realigned with the Republic. Even then he was with Theron the most, focusing on the wedding, it didn’t hit him how busy he was from them.

“I’m sorry, I’ll spend more time with you guys.” RJ promised.

“I’m holding you to that.” Kira responded, cheekily laughing.

When they finally released from the hug they heard a knock on the door. 

“Were you expecting anyone RJ?” Rusk asked, reaching out for the blaster that he had on him. RJ shook his head.

“I think I know who that is.” RJ puts his hand out for Rusk to lower his weapon. 

He opens the door slowly to reveal his brother Chainwire.

He didn’t expect that.

“Ryo, who’s that?” Scourge questioned. Palis looks at the Sith Pureblood before awkwardly stepping back.

“Did I come at a bad time?” 

“No it’s fine, crew, meet Palis. My biological brother, married to Risha Drayen and is the best Smuggler in the galaxy.” 

“No need for introductions, RJ told me all about you guys.” Palis admits. “Can I have a moment alone with him real quick? I’ll give him back in 5 minutes.”

“Just don’t do anything stupid, you’ll mess up your suit if you do.” Scourge commented. RJ simply nods and quickly leaves before taking a walk with his brother.

He rarely has conversations with him, his brother of course. Palis was different from him. Same blood but different personality. 

RJ got the force and he didn't, that's what changed their lives. If RJ didn’t get the force he’d be a Smuggler to. 

Being a hero somehow ran in the family. Palis defeated Voidwolf with the help of his wife, Risha Drayen and the rest of his crew. 

For a Smuggler, he was a hero. And RJ should’ve been in contact with Palis more. This man literally paid for his honeymoon and RJ couldn’t even attend Palis’s wedding. To be fair though, he was trapped in carbonite.

“So, settling down? Aren’t you like, turning 40 in a few months?” Palis grinned and jokingly punched RJ’s shoulder.

“I’m a year younger than Theron. Also, I think it's time for me to settle down before it’s too late.” RJ smiled at the thought of his future husband. He shifted his head towards his brother before inquiring with him.

“Do you have any advice when you’re up there?”

He knew Palis was the only one he could really talk to about this. Palis was married for over half a decade now. He knew how to handle being married, him and Risha seemed happy every time they were together. RJ really wanted his relationship with Theron to be like his brother’s.

“Be honest, don’t glorify things. No relationship is perfect. Say what comes to the heart.” 

“What if I end up stuttering?”

“It’s better to talk naturally, then to talk like a robot.”

RJ smiled to himself as he looked around the area. “Is it... scary?”

“Sometimes.” Palis admitted. “You may argue, but if your bond is strong, you’ll be alright.” 

RJ cups his hands together, as a way of comforting himself. He listens to the quiet waterfall to his right. The water streamed down as the birds are chirping.

“Thank you for the advice.” RJ said, finally looking at his brother.

Palis smiles and pats his back before walking away. 

“I’ll see you later RJ.” He replied, presumably leaving to head back to base.

————

Theron had given up memorizing what he had to say, and decided to wing it.

The wedding started in 10 minutes, he wouldn’t see RJ though for another 30. Though it was early, he could see some members of the Alliance were already there.

He sees Arcann handling security, next to him is Senya. No blasters, lightsabers, no weapon of any sorts so far.

It’s his wedding. He should be relaxed. This was his day. 

Why is he panicking now, out of all the days.

He’s trying his best to keep his cool as he studies the area. 

No traps, no ambush should be happening.

Should they have guards during the ceremony? Should RJ and Theron have their weapons during their vowels?

The food looks alright, but could it be poisonous?

Theron shook his head before walking to the nearest table. He was freaking out over the smallest things. It feels too good to be true. Something bad was most likely happening but what? 

Could the Empire attack again? The Alliance did realign with the Republic a few months ago.

“Keep your cool Theron. Be optimistic, it’s your _fucking_ wedding.” He muttered to himself, could he even do this?

No of course he can. RJ is the love of his life. He’s not going to abandon him. Not now, not ever.

He needed a drink. While alcohol would ease him, it would not help him with his vowels up there. 

“Got the jitters?” 

He looked up to find Lana and Koth in what appears to be, formal attire. Theron never thought he’d see Koth in a suit.

“You both will have the same feeling when it’s your turn.” Theron chuckled. 

“Theron, you’ve faced Revan of all people. You can handle a few hours of a wedding.” Koth teased. Lana rolled her eyes before taking a seat next to Theron.

A few minutes after his small interaction, everything was just a blur. It all went by so fast. One moment he’s with Koth and Lana, next thing you know he’s greeting his parents and thanking them for attending.

Now, he’s at the altar, this was it, the moment he was dreaming of for years. 

Once RJ starts walking down the aisle, his life will change forever.

No, that was a lie. His life changed the moment he introduced himself to RJ back at the Republic Fleet.

The door opened, and the music started playing. Lana nudged Theron’s elbow, but his eyes were fixed for the man he loved.

He could see RJ in the corner preparing himself, as T7 shot flowers around the aisle. He pats T7 before looking in front of him. Soon Rusk, Doc, and Kira come forward to greet Theron. 

He could see RJ, walking with Scourge towards the altar. 

All his worries suddenly disappeared, when he looked at his soon to be husband.

Theron smiled and could feel eyes become hazy. RJ was also smiling, he looked down for a quick second before continuing to walk towards the altar, towards Theron.

Theron starts to get flashbacks to everything they had gone through. With Revan, with Arcann and Vaylin, and their dates. The times they said, “I love you.” Towards each other. How hard both of them worked for this, to be alive for this moment.

He just wished the words came easier tonight.

(Before we continue. Listen to this song and come back after. Close your eyes, and imagine everything going on. The thoughts and feelings both of them are currently experiencing.

https://youtu.be/rxJGAAaXc1k )

The vowels they shared to each other, and to the guests were genuine, and special. Theron decided to finally speak from his heart instead of a flashcard he had written down. RJ spoke from his heart as well, mustering up the words he always wanted to say to Theron.

“Do you, Theron, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest asked.

“I do.” Theron responded a split second after the priest had finished, grinning to himself.

“And do you, Ryo, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband.”

RJ smiled before gripping his hands on Theron’s. “I do.”

“I now pronounce you, husbands, you may now, kiss the other.” The priest finished. Theron pulled RJ’s arms and pulled him into a sweet, tender kiss.

They would’ve continued their lovingly kiss if they hadn’t heard the roar of clappers around them. RJ released first and waved at everyone clapping.

The wedding went by surprisingly smoothly. His paranoia was for nothing, Arcann did a pretty good job at stopping fights from happening.

The food was not poisonous and there were no attacks from the Empire. 

Satele and Malcom congratulated them on the wedding, individually of course. Theron was sure that they didn’t even speak a word towards each other the whole wedding.

They’ll call that a win today.

The wedding was dying down as it started getting late. Theron has never let go of RJ’s hand after they ate. Both of them spent time with their close friends individually and together. 

“Should we get going?” RJ asked.

“Did you forget about the honeymoon? We have vacation on Coruscant. Take a speeder, get lost in the woods for a little while.” Theron teased before pecking RJ. 

“Sure. This’ll be a fun honeymoon, my dear husband.” RJ joked around with the new title Theron had. 

Theron smiled before pulling RJ close to him. His arm wrapped around RJ’s shoulder as his head rested on Theron’s chest.

“I will never get tired of you calling me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have 2 more stories before finishing this series. And if I’m still into writing, I plan to start another separate series of RJ and Theron. Still at the thought process of it though, so no promises. Thanks for reading!


End file.
